KO
by L.C. blip
Summary: Human/AU The name on the screen, e. , was a new one. Jack had never played against him before. Jack had his little group he stuck with, but he decided to let the system choose a random player for him today. He was not disappointed. They had been playing all night- nearly five hours. Now a series of related oneshots.
1. KO

K.O.

Jack stared at the screen; one brown eye twitching. This was the eighteenth time his opponent had killed him. His shooter lay dead in a hallway that had only one window. One _tiny_ fucking window.

"God I hate you so much." He growled into his headset. Deep gleeful laughter met him.

"Not my fault you choose the worst places to hide." The man, and he was a grown man, quipped in his odd accent.

The name on the screen, **e. **, was a new one. Jack had never played against him before. Jack had his little group he stuck with, but he decided to let the system choose a random player for him today. He was not disappointed. They had been playing all night- nearly five hours.

"You've done this six times in a row! How do you always get me?" Jack asked, exasperated.

"You're easy to follow. Try not thinkin' so hard about a place to hide." The man offered.

The scene reset itself and Jack was off again. He flicked through his armory of different weapons, finally deciding on something long range. _If he wants me to hide again, he is sorely mistaken_, Jack thought. He stealthily made his way up a worn down tower, up rust ladders, over holes in the destroyed metal mesh floors, and hopped into the room, via broken window. He crouched, and clicked his controls to look through his guns' scope. The brunette stared at the screen, brown eyes unblinking, scanning the area for any movement.

"Where are ya, ya little shit…" The voice mumbled. Jack chuckled.

"I took your advice, dude. Can't find me, huh?" Jack sneered.

"Oh, I'll find ya. And when I do your ass is grass."

"Well while I wait for you, how about getting to know each other?" He asked. Being an only child who moved around quite a bit with his mother's military position, making friends was less than pleasant. Jack had more 'friends' on his x-box than he ever had in physical schools.

"Alright, larrikin. Whatcha want to know?" Came the scratchy reply. Jack smirked as he saw the other player run behind a blown truck and into the abandoned building behind it.

"For starters, what accent is that? It's ridiculous."

"I'm Australian, ya drongo."

"Oh man, I've been being killed by a kangaroo? That's depressing." Jack sighed. He clicked a button bringing up an accessory screen. Smoke bomb, no. Light screen, no. Oh, a timer grenade. Perfect. Jack added it to his utility belt for later.

"I'm not a 'roo, mate. Name's Aster."

"I'm Jack." He answered then voiced a thought that had been nagging him. "How old are you anyway? You sound pretty up there to be playing live like this."

"I'm twenty-eight. How 'bout yourself?" Aster asked, Jack saw him flash by a window on the second story through his scope.

"I'll be nineteen in two weeks. You seem to be getting flustered, 'roo. Whassa matter? Can't find me?" He cooed.

"Oh I'll find ya, just ya wait." The smirk was evident in Aster's confident voice; it made Jack's skin prickle.

The younger man laughed. "Won't your girlfriend be mad that you're playing with a younger man instead of her?" He said suggestively. His smile widened when Aster answered.

"Don't have one, would never want one. Sheilas aren't my thing."

"Eh, mine either. Too much vagina in it for me."

Aster scoffed and Jack saw Aster's player sprint across the roof. He had to consciously keep from goading the older man, no need in losing another round.

"Why is an Australian playing with a kid from the states anyway? Don't you have tons of people on that glorified island of yours?"

"Who said I was still in Oz? I'm on the American east coast now. Pennsylvania."

Jack watched Aster crouch behind the wall and level his rifle. It was only a matter of time now.

"Well, what do ya know, me too." Jack flick a button and turned on the scopes laser. It's bright green light targeting Aster's heart.

Aster laughed. "Well aren't you a clever little buck." Jack fired, and his opponent fell.

He still lost the battle, only winning twelve out of fifty, but couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Aster congratulated him and had to cut their marathon short needing at least a few hours of sleep for work the next morning. Jack agreed; his part time job at the local game store was all that was keeping him sane while his mother was off shore for the next two weeks.

Jack hummed and took off his headset, checking messages on his account before signing off. A ringing tone stopped his hand as it hovered over the power button. 'New Message Received'

From: e.

To: jskate

I'm free Saturday, how 'bout I take you for coffee? My treat. 546-966-2341

Aster

Jack grinned and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and waited while it rang, hands beginning to sweat.

"Hullo?" Came a familiar voice.

"Hey there, stranger. Free coffee sounds great."

Aster laughed. "Good to know. I'll call tomorrow and we can pick a place and time."

"Sounds good to me 'roo. Nighty-night!"

"Bloody root rat." Aster said fondly. "Night Jackie."


	2. Coffee

Coffee

Jack ran his fingers through his hair for the fifteenth time in as many minutes. He had pulled out his nice clothes, which isn't exactly saying much. His 'nice clothes' consisted of a long sleeve pale blue thermal, a dark pair of jeans, and his unscuffed black tennis shoes. A sigh from behind him broke his train of thought.

"Jesus, Jack. Can you be anymore gay?" An annoyed female scolded. Jack smiled.

"Of course I can Tooth, but then it wouldn't be PG. Seriously though, is this okay?"

Tooth, one of the only two friends he had bothered keeping in touch with, sighed again with a groan. "It's just coffee, it's not like he's taking you to a five star restaurant. Besides, you don't even know what this guy looks like. What if he's a total creeper? What if he's just looking for a fine, young piece of ass to chain up in his basement?"

"I doubt it. But it's always a possibility. That's why I'm finding out." Jack quipped. He loved making his friend worry. She always said he was reckless, so why not live up to it? "If he's hot I'm so doing the 'I told you so' thing."

She scoffed, "And if he is? What then? What will your mom think about you bringing home a guy a few months less than a decade older than you?"

That made him pause. How would his mom take it? But then again, who's to say that he and Aster would get that far? "Look, it's just coffee. If you aren't going to be a useful fag hag I'm turning you off."

"Fine, fine," Tooth paused, "I need to get going anyway. Gotta take Sandy to the dentist. He's getting his molars removed." She giggled.

Jack barked a laugh. "Please tell me you're taping it." She hummed the affirmative.

"I'll send it to you later. Bye sweet tooth."

Jack threw a 'bye' over his shoulder as he watched for Aster's vehicle. The older man had told him he drove a green truck, so it would be hard to miss him. The nails on his hands were practically gone; bitten off in nervousness. _Why am I acting like a junior high girl? It's just freakin' coffee. It's not even a date. Coffee is like a prequel to see if there'll _be _a date. _Jack thought. He settled for staring out the window of the third story apartment instead of thinking. It got him into trouble. Then he saw it: a shiny, very well taken care of forest green crew cab truck pulled into the side parking lot and parked.

"What does he do? That thing looks awesome!" Jack whistled.

He did a once over of himself in his mirror, then dove into his closet to grab a jacket. He wanted to wear his hoodie, but the deep navy piece of clothing was almost three sizes too big, just how he liked it, and would not be appropriate for today's outing. In other words- Tooth said no.

As he yanked on the arm of the jacket to free it from the pile a knock sounded at the door. Jack twisted, and managed to pull the thing out, and sprinted to the door. He stood on his toes and pressed his face to the door to star out the peep hole. A tall man in a dark brown shirt and tan jacket stood front of it. His hair was short and slightly styled with an odd blue-grey coloring and he had stubble connecting one side of his hair line to the other. His skin was colored a deep caramel, and his eyes… good lord his eyes. Jack felt his face heat in a blush. The man's eyes were such a bright green, the kind of green you see at the beginning of spring on a sunny day. The color seemed to pop and put everything else to shame. This man was gorgeous. Jack took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door.

"G'day, mate." He mimicked. Aster silently raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please tell me you aren't Jack."

"Ouch. I'm hurt, 'roo. For that, you owe me coffee _and_ a muffin." Jack smirked.

Aster sighed, with a smile, and stood to the side. "Ready?"

Jack nodded and bounced into the hallway.

~~~Line~~~Line~~~Line~~~Line~~~

The Café was a quiet one about ten minutes out of town. Only two cars were presently parked there. Aster held the door open for Jack to go through and then they took their place in the line.

"What are you wanting? I'll order and you can go grab a seat." Aster said, looking at the menu. He told Jack on the way that he'd never been to this particular place.

"Peppermint mocha latté." He answered then poked Aster in the side. "And a triple chocolate muffin."

"Go find a seat, larrikin." Aster glared, ignoring the muffin comment.

Jack picked a small, square table off in the back, next to a large window. He loved this place, and came at least once a week. The seat he'd chosen was the place he sat every time. Outside the winds had become blustery, sending colorful fall leaves flying about. The reds, yellows, golds, and purples brought a smile to his face.

In his admiration of the weather, he failed to notice Aster walk up and place a steaming cup in front of him. A triple chocolate muffin soon followed.

"Ha! You caved. I knew it." Jack said smugly.

"I want this to go well, so sue me." The older man said around the lip of his drink.

"Why? For all you knew I was some creeper."

"True. But then you opened the door. You are most certainly not a creeper."

Jack blushed. And since when did he blush this often? He wasn't some school girl. He'd already had this conversation with himself before this damn thing started. His brain should have gotten the hint. But he guessed he didn't mind much of Aster kept looking at him like that.

"Anyway-" Jack started, switching the subject. "What do you do to be able to afford that beast outside?"

He barked a laugh. "I work at The Warren as a bartender. I paint in my off time."

Jack stared. Holy shit. The Warren? That was the most popular night club in the six surrounding counties. It was always getting rave reviews, about its service, food, drink quality and atmosphere. It was a classy place, and had a line three blocks long every night.

"That's impressive." Jack said lowly. He suddenly felt self-conscious. Aster just smiled.

"What about you?"

"I work part time at a game store, and sometimes I give skating lessons at the local community center. Nothing as cool as what you do. But I'm planning on moving into my own place soon, with a couple friends of mine. I've almost saved enough." He answered.

"Good on ya. And don't romanticize what I do- I saw yer look. It's not as great as it sounds. The lights are annoying, the people are idiots, and the music gives me headaches." Aster groaned. Jack laughed into his cup.

The rest of the outing went great, as far as Jack was concerned. They talked about anything that came up. Aster asked about the move he was planning; Jack told him about Tooth and Sandy- how he met Tooth in nursery school and stayed pen-pals, now they talked every day; and Sandy was met in his first year of high school; a little mute boy who was picked on as much as he was. Jack told him how the two live together now, as friends, but wanted a change of scenery. They offered him a roommate position in a place they were getting here in the city and Jack jumped on it like white on rice. "This way I won't have to move anymore." He explained.

He asked Aster about his life and the older man explained that he was disowned from his family. Being Roman Catholic, their views didn't exactly mesh. Aster told him about an old friend, Nickolas- or North, that helped get him moved and settled in the states. He shared stories about him, crazy drunk stories that had Jack clutching his sides and wiping at tears.

Four and a half hours, three muffins, and two refills later the pair walked out and back to Aster's truck. Jack smiled the whole way back; hoping that there would be another outing, or maybe even date, with Aster. The drive back seemed much shorter.

Jack let the Australian walk him back to the apartment in an effort to spend more time with him. When they reached the door Jack hesitated.

"This was really fun."

"It was." Aster agreed.

The brunette paused again. Then he was hit by a thought.

"Can I take your picture?" Aster looked at him with confused eyes.

"Tooth said you were gonna be a creepy old guy that wanted to kidnap me. I need proof that you're not." Jack explained as he took out his phone. Aster chuckled and waved his hand for Jack to go ahead. He steadied his hand and clicked the image, thinking about how he was going to rub this in Tooth's face.

"Tha-" Jack started.

Aster had stepped up to him and had pressed his mouth to his. He was on pins and needles. The older man's lips were firm and slightly chapped, the stubble gently scratched at his skin. Jack sighed into the surprise kiss and wound his arms around a firm waist. When Aster pulled back, he wore a shit eating grin.

"'m free next Wednesday." He said. Jack smiled and leaned back.

"It's a date."


	3. The Move

The Move

Tooth stood in front of the Santoff Apartments. She and Sandy had finished moving in yesterday, now they were just waiting on Jack. He was so excited when she told him; screaming into the phone, unable to form a coherent sentence. She was excited too; she loved Jack like a brother and couldn't wait to see him.

Jack had told her he would be having his things delivered in about half an hour but he would be by sooner to help them. Any time now… There he was!

"Jack!" She shouted, running to him and enveloping him in a hug. He laughed and returned it.

"Hey Tooth. This is the place, huh? Looks bigger than the pics you sent." He whistled.

She drug him to the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Once the doors opened Jack was once more pulled along behind a giddy Tooth. Their door was numbered '416' and Tooth opened it with a flourish.

"Welcome home, sweet tooth!" She bounced. There was a thump from one of the rooms and a small blonde man came skidding to a stumbling out.

"Sandy!" Jack grinned. He rushed to envelope his small friend. The blonde was signing away about how happy he was that Jack was here and about how much fun being roommates was going to be. The trio was visiting and laughing, sharing stories about the process that led them to this building when there came a knock to the door. The movers had arrived with Jack's things.

Six hours later everything important had be squared away: clothes, shoes, books, furniture. The beds had been made, dishes and cutlery put up, food bought and placed into the fridge and pantry. It was finally time to relax.

"I hurt." Jack groaned.

"I second that." Tooth mumbled from her place on the sofa.

"_Third_." Sandy signed. They giggled. Suddenly Tooth sat up.

"We need to celebrate." She said.

"_How do you think we should_?" Sandy asked.

Tooth looked at Jack and a smile slowly grew on her face. "Didn't you say your blind date worked at The Warren?" Jack turned to her with a raised brow.

"He does?"

"Let's go check it out!" Tooth ordered.

Forty-five minutes later the three were in line waiting to be let in. A bouncer was walking the line with a clip board and pen, occasionally talking into a headset. When he got to the trio he stopped and raised his list.

"Names." He said gruffly.

"Jack Overland, Toothiana Sing, and Sanderson Mansnoozie." Tooth told him.

He scanned the list, checking if they were already there, but ready to pencil them on if they weren't. He stopped halfway down.

"Mr. Overland is on here. You all together?"

"Yes! Yes we are." Tooth grinned. She turned to Jack who looked surprised and embarrassed.

The bouncer motioned for them to follow and led them to the front door. "Have a nice night."

Inside the club was enormous. The ceiling had to be twenty feet high. Lights danced over the patrons, floors, and walls. The music was thumping with so much base Tooth could almost feel her teeth vibrating with it. She looked and found the bar then grasped Jack's elbow.

"There's the bar. You should go say hi." She shouted and shoved her friend. He blushed.

"You think?"

"Duh!"

Jack weaved his way through the crowd to the bar. He saw Aster, smile wide on his tan face, juggling glass bottles of spirits in sweeping arcs behind his back to land in his other hand upside down to pour into a waiting glass. The older man was wearing black slacks and a black silk vest over a white button down shirt. He sauntered up to the bar and slid onto a stool.

"Hey there hot stuff, got any plans after your shift?" He asked.

"Sorry to disappoint," He started, focusing on mixing, "but I'm not interested."

"But you had to cancel our date 'roo." Jack pouted. Sticking his bottom lip out and looking up though his lashes. He fought a smile as Aster's head whipped around.

"Jack? What are ya doin' here?"

"We got done moving and Tooth wanted to celebrate. You can guess I was surprised when the guy told me I was on the list." He laughed at Aster's coloring cheeks.

Hours later Tooth and Sandy were gone, they had taken a cab purposefully not telling their brunette friend until they arrived home. Jack had seethed at them, making Tooth say he should ask Aster for a ride home. The Australian readily agreed, and when his shift was over at one, they piled into the truck.

They talk and laugh on the way; Jack points at the turns, and Aster follows until they arrive at the building. He insists on walking Jack to his door again.

"Thanks for the ride, Cottontail."

"Not a problem, mate. Sorry 'bout Wednesday, by the way." Jack laughed and waved it off.

"It happens. But you'll have to make it up to me now." He smirked.

Aster returned it and walked Jack back against the wall. "How should I do that?" He whispered, mouth hovering over Jacks.

"I have an idea or two." He said. Pale arms wrapped around tan one and pulled, bringing the two bodies together. Jack pressed his mouth to the bartenders'. His heart fluttered when he felt hard arms wrap around him, bringing him closer. He hummed into the kiss then felt a tongue run over his bottom lip which he obediently opened for. Aster took control of the kiss, lapping at the younger man's lips, sliding his tongue over teeth, against tongue, across the roof of the mouth against his. He rolled his hips against Jacks, relishing in the choked gasp that was pulled from the boy. He pulled away, rubbing their noses together.

"Am I on the right track to being forgiven?"

"Hmm. You're getting there. Maybe I need another example." Jack purred, ducking his head to lick a line up a tan throat. Aster shivered.

"Maybe we can take this inside?" His voice rough.

"Two more dates. Then my ass is all yours."

**Let me know what y'all think!**


	4. Finally

**Finally**

The date we had just gotten back from was hellish. Nothing went how I'd planned. First, I was late- almost half an hour, then my reservation got canceled. We ended up wingin' it from there. He picked a colorful little place Tooth had suggested, and then we stopped and got cupcakes from a food-truck on the way to the parking lot. I insisted on walking him to his door afterwards; if nothing else I might be able to steal a kiss from him again.

Jack had a larger than life personality. He was sarcastic and unwittingly sensual in everything he did. He always knew what tone to use to get his point across. His smart mouth and heated glances had left me harder than shit more times than I cared to admit in the last two months I'd been seeing him; which is why I was not going to complain when he beckoned me into the apartment he shared with some friends.

"Won't your friends mind?" I whispered.

"They're gone for the weekend. They both have hot dates." He winked at me, backing us into a hallway.

I leaned to press my mouth to his, careful to keep my steps even with him; wouldn't want to trip. He tasted like honey. The heavy sweetness invaded my senses, coating my tongue as he deepened the kiss.

"So I take it this evening wasn't a total bust?" I murmured against him. Jack chuckled and licked the tip of my nose. He twisted the doorknob and we bumped the door open. I kicked it shut behind me.

"You are gonna have to _genuinely try_ to fuck this up. Or is this performance anxiety, 'roo?" He purred.

"I'll show ya performance anxiety, ya little bastard." I growled, hands gripping tight to his waist to fling him onto the bed. He bounced, quickly getting to his knees and raised his arms to me. The brunette tugged my head back down to reinstate the kiss as his fingers raked over my scalp making me groan. I pushed him down and settled between his spread legs, my larger body covering his slender one. I loved that he was so small compared to me. My last fling had been similar in size and build; not exactly my cup of tea, but he was cute. Jack, though. He pushed all of my buttons in just the right way. The way he gasped as my hands roamed over him was like music. He helped me shirk his shirt, breaking away from me to get it over his head before crushing his lips back to mine. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, teasing it with my teeth. His hands gripped my shoulders, blunt nails digging into the fabric of my shirt.

Jack grasped a wrist and brought it to the hem of his dark jeans. I slowly popped the button, and ghosted down the zipper; separating the teeth one by one. He shoved at my chest to kick the offending garments off of him and I took the opportunity to sling off my shirt and rid us of our shoes and socks. I raised his leg to nip at his ankle as took him all in.

He lay naked before me. Chest heaving, deep chocolate eyes half lidded in lust, cock already dripping. God he was gorgeous. I wanted to bite and suck at his skin, leave marks on him he'd have no way of hiding. My jealousy surged as I vacantly thought of anyone else ever seeing him like this.

He pressed his foot to the center of my chest and gave a gentle push. I stood off the bed and watched, raptly, as he slid off the bed to his knees in front of me. Jack ran his hands up my legs and slid his thumbs into the belt loops to tug me forward a half a step. I gave a sigh as he pressed his face to my crotch, nuzzling me through my jeans. His hands slid around and made quick work of unfastening and removing the pants. His hands traced the planes of my stomach, lightly brushing against the dark hairs the began right above my bellybutton and trailed down. Jack licked his lips as he openly stared.

"That's impressive Cottontail." He said, a cool hand griped the base and gave a light, teasing stroke.

"I aim to please, Jackie." I smirked down at him.

He flicked the tip of his tongue across the slit, making me gasp. "Grab my hair." He ordered, and then plunged forward onto my cock. I moaned as the wet heat of his mouth encased me. His nose rubbed against my groin, my hands fisted in his hair. He moaned around my member as I tightened my grip, closing my eyes in ecstasy. Good lord in heaven this boy didn't have a gag reflex. When I opened again and looked down, my breath hitched. Deep brown stared up at me; lips stretched around my girth.

"Not gonna choke, are ya?" I said, more a statement than a question. He tried to smirk, but the effect was lost, so he settled for bobbing his head. He switched from sucking at me to dragging his teeth up and down the shaft as he palmed my balls. I would gladly say it was the best head I'd ever gotten.

Soon enough I had to stop him. I yanked his head back by his hair, and pulling him up by it. Jack yelped, but it turned to a groan as I pushed him to the bed, settling between his legs, and began grinding our cocks together. I thrust against him, feeling the slick of his precome smear on my stomach.

"Lube? Condom?" I whispered into his ear, taking the lobe between my teeth.

"Top drawer." He answered.

I rummaged around for them as I moved to his neck; biting and harshly sucking a beautiful red mark just below his jaw. He moaned.

I pressed the lube into his hand, taking the condom and pushed up onto my knees. His look was confused for a moment before realization struck. He spread his wide as he lathered his fingers; hastily sliding one inside.

"No mouth hugs for me? Selfish, 'roo. Selfish." His reprimand was breathy. He thrust his finger in and out a handful of times, then added a second and repeating the process.

"Don't you worry. You'll get yours another time." I told him, sliding the condom on. "Right now though, I want to be balls deep in that beautiful ass of yours."

Jack whimpered and inched in a third. His hips occasionally thrust up, the result of him brushing his sweet spot. I watched as he stretched himself; his fingers sliding in and out of view. His head was thrown back; eyes closed, and lip bitten. He was a scene right out of an erotic magazine. A sheen of sweat made his skin glisten in the limited light of his bedroom as I watched him. He noticed my staring and smirked at me.

"Impatient?" He asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I breathed and then grinned as he took his fingers out.

"How do you want me?"

"Hands and knees. Gonna need leverage for what I wanna do to ya." My smile was all teeth as I watched the flush spread over his face and chest, and his cock twitch. He quickly rolled over and leveled his chest against the bed, ass in the air wiggling enticingly. He looked back at me over his shoulder as the tip of my erection brushed against his loosened hole. The confidence that had been swimming in those brown depths since the first moment I saw him wavered. Jack was nervous.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya." I told him, soothingly running my hand up his back.

"I know. It's just- you're- " He stuttered.

I leaned over him, sliding my hand down his side while I kissed my way from the middle of his back to behind his ear.

"Tell me to stop and I will. The last thing I ever wanna do is hurt ya, Jack." I told him. He flicked his eyes to me and gave me a genuine smile, not a confident smirk. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Aster?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Fuck me."

I happily obliged. I pushed my hips forward, sliding into him at an agonizingly slow pace. In my haze of lust, and stoic concentration not to hurt him, I noticed he'd snaked a hand down to stroke himself. Jack's breathing was deep and his eyes were screwed shut. He only pushed away from me once, leading me to pull out and thrust back in to give him time to adjust. My hands glided over his back in an effort to soothe him. Jack's eyes were shut, and his brows knit together, as he stroked himself.

When I finally sheathed myself to the hilt I stopped. I leaned to press my forehead between his shoulders; I could feel his heartbeat.

"God you're big." He shuddered. I offered a breathy chuckle.

"Not gonna break, are- mmmmnnnn." I started to ask, but Jack rolled his hips into mine. Trying to impale himself.

I started up a slow, shallow pace. His quiet sighs washed over me, volume limited because he'd planted his face in the comforter. I watched his hands grip and relax, only to repeat, in the material.

"Harder." Came the reedy plea. I thrust against him as he asked. His smaller body rocked forward and he moaned, slightly annoyed. I knew what he wanted. But he was gonna need to enunciate first. "C'mon, man!" Jack whined.

"What the problem, mate?" I asked through my thrusts.

"Harder. Fuck me harder." He growled.

I smirked at the back of his head, just imagining the annoyed look on his flushed face. I pulled out and slammed back into him once, then twice, then three times. His back bowed as he screamed.

"JESUS! Right there, right there!" He exclaimed.

"Beg for it." I ordered. A hand went to the back of his neck and held him down.

"Please, please, please. I want it, Aster. Harder, Bunny, Please!"

My pace could have rivaled that of a rabbit. The wet slap of skin sounded like clapping as I drove into him. He felt amazing clenched around me, and if the undulation of his muscles were anything to go by, he was already nearing his peak.

My fingers coiled into the hair of his nape and I yanked him up. "Get braced against the wall, spread yer legs wider for me." I whispered. He obeyed instantly; Jackie was such a good little boy. His back was a deep curve, and the side of his cheek was pressed to the wall; A much better view of his face as I took him. His thighs were trembling as he reached to grope himself. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it behind him.

"Don't remember givin' ya permission ta do that." I leered at him. "If ya ask nicely, I'll let go."

His confident grin very nearly sent me over the edge. "Please- let- me- come- Aster." He said, words punctuated by thrusts.

I released his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him as close as I could. My hips jerked erratically, my legs burned from the exertion of our sex.

"Bunny! I-I'm- " Jack gasped.

"Me too, Jackie. So close…Wanna feel ya, love."

He was an incoherent begging mess as I jackhammered into him, bring us both to completion. My peak was a groan into his back and Jack's was a broken yell into the wall. I pulled out and maneuvered him so he lay on his side so I could remove, and dispose of the condom in the waste basket next to the bed.

I made to get up but Jack yanked me back down. He nuzzled into my chest, placing I soft kiss to my heart. "Stay." He whispered. I nodded into his hair and wrapped him up in my arms. Not being able to say no to him was becoming worrisome. But I'd deal with it later; for now, I was content holding him close.

**End.**

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
